The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to systems and methods for repairing structures comprised of composite materials, and in particular, to methods and systems for effecting such repairs with limited resources and time.
The use of structures comprised of composite materials has grown in popularity, particularly in such applications as aircraft airframes, where benefits include increased strength and rigidity, reduced weight and reduced parts count. When damaged, however, composite structures often require extensive repair work. Current maintenance procedures frequently require that the damaged component be removed and replaced before the aircraft can resume flying.
The complex repairs required are typically only executed in settings where extensive composite manufacturing and engineering capability are available. Accordingly, insufficient resources in most operational settings reduce the range of repair capability. As a result, the aircraft is frequently required to be removed from service and relocated for repair, thereby increasing the downtime of the aircraft and adding significantly to the support costs of the aircraft.